Capt. Lannon's Adventure to The Fountain of Youth
This story, is Capt. Lannon's story of how he found a Fountain of Youth.... Prologue "Captain Windshadow, sir?" Said a young man in a torn, brown top hat. "Yes, Private?" Answered Captain Lannon Windshadow. "Sir, I have very tragic news: The Alamo has fallen. Every man killed, sir. Now, Santa Anna will be after Sam Houston." "If Santa Anna captures General Houston, it'll be the end." "Sir, I have more news: That Mexican Army is marchin' towards us now!" "We only got 200 men! But we can hold off Santa Anna 'til Gen. Houston can organize an army. Private, prepare the men for battle. And bring me Sergeant Mark Wells." "Yes Sir!" ***** The small Texan Army stood side by side guns aiming at the Mexican Army. The cannons roared as they were fired. The Mexican Army didn't even fire, they just charged. "Men! Hold!! Fire!!" The Texans fired a volly on their foes. The Mexican Captain stopped and yelled,"Fuego!" On their volly, many Texans fell dead or wounded. "Charge!" Lannon yelled brandishing his rapier. The two armies clashed hard. After only 30 minutes of hard fighting, Lannon was shot, right through the heart! As he fell, Mark Wells caught him. "Men, retreat!!" Lannon stood right back up pulling out a 1739 double-barreled pistol. He shot to Mexican Soldiers coming for him. Lannons remaining 23 men looked bewildered. Only Mark knew why Lannon survived. ***** After he and his men escaped Santa Anna's army, they set up a camp in a small canyon. Lannon was lying down getting his wound patched up, when a young soldier came up and knelt beside him and the camp fire. Lannon looked at him. "Sir, how did you survive that? And your sword fightin' skills... How'd you learn 'em?" "Everyone gather 'round. It's time for yall to learn the truth 'bout me an' Sgt. Wells. You see, we used to be pirates. Believe it or not, we where. In the 1700s. Yea, I know: Very, unbelievable, right? Wrong. And this, my friends, is the answer to your first question, the story of how I found a Fountain of Youth..." Chapter 1 "Lannon! Stop pestering my gators!" Bill Plunderbones shouted filled with rage. He was standing in ankle deep water with his pistol out glaring hard at Lannon. Lannon smiled his huge grin and untuned the gator and put his voodoo doll up. "I was just playin' with him, Billiam, chill!" he started cracking up. Lannon was in his usual good mood. "Oh my gosh Caps! Leave 'em be! Or else! And now I forgot what Law wanted me to tell you!" Bill scratched his chin. "Oh! Law needs you in his office, now!" "Okay, okay" Lannon put his hands in a 'calm down' fashion. And walked past Bill keeping an eye on him but still smiling. Lannon walked on to the beach. It was a beautiful day in Cuba. The sun was shining, kids were running around on the beach while the gators stayed asleep in the water. Lannon entered Daggerpaine Industries. And walked to Law's office. Lawrence Daggerpaine was bent over some papers for a new weapon Lannon wasn't informed on yet. Lannon smiled to himself and bent down, sneaked into the office with out Law noticing. He moved around to the side of his desk and sprang out. "Howdy Law!" Law screamed like a girl dropping the papers everywhere, made his pen fly somewhere, and jumped so far his chair fell back knocking over his rum onto his clipboard. "Lannon! You spilt my rum... ON MY CLIPBOARD! Now where's my pen?" Law felt for his pen but gave up and just sat his chair up. He sat down to see Lannon standing at attention in front of his desk. "You needed to see me, sir?" "Aye." An annoyed Lawrence replied with a heavy sigh. "Now I have more things to say to you. Have a seat." Lannon sat obediently. "First off, no more jumping out at me. Second off, I have a very important mission for you. Top secret. Lannon, I need you to get your crew ready." Law lowered his voice,"There have been rumors of a second fountain of youth. I bet you know who's after it?" "The East India Trading Company?" Law nodded slowly. "Yes. I need you to take the Thunderclash and find the fountain. This is a very important ,mission, so you won't have a fleet. However, Bill will follow you a few days behind with a small fleet. But Lannon, be cautious, the EITC will be after you, but Bill won't be able to help you. No word of this can get out. Don't even tell your crew. Got it?" "Yes sir, I do." Lannon turned to walk out. "Captain, don't tell anyone about how I screamed." Lannon shot him a smile. "That's what happens when you work behind a desk." Lannon winked at him and walked out. Law started looking for his pen. Lannon came back in the office. "Sir, you didn't give me any cordnates to my.... Destination." Law gave him the papers and an information book. "Sir, this island doesn't even have a name." "I know. Technically, it doesn't exist." "Why are you trusting me with this? Bill could easily accomplish this mission..." "Yes, he could, but I need you. I will tell you why later. Now good luck Caps; and remember the fountain will test you and your men. Try not to drink it. There is no ritual. You can just drink and Bam! you're alive forever. But you just need to make sure your crew will not. When you get there, just guard it. Do not tamper with it, understand? Good. Now, when Bill gets to the island he will load the water and bring it here." "Yes sir. I understand, you dont have to worry, I won't drink, only 'only God can grant eternal life' sir. And Law? Your pen is right by your rum." at that Lannon was off. Category:POTCO